


I can meet you again in a warm dream

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Time Travel, looking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: SasuSaku Twit fest day 1: under the same sky and time travel.“It’s nice to meet you.”“Should we start dating now?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770556
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> combined these two prompts, found some old notes from over a year ago that I realized could work. as for how they time traveled I do not know!! Title is from Red Velvet’s Time Slip :) 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy, I plan to update my other fics soon too, sorry for the lack of updates it’s been busy 
> 
> This first chapter is their genin, shippuden, and adult selves meeting, chapter two is much longer and is ss observing each other over the years

Sasuke had never seen Sakura so _giddy_ — but he supposed it made sense, seeing as there were two older versions of himself standing before them. And the oldest Sasuke and Sakura were _married_. 

Adult Sasuke firmly admonishes his teenage self, “Be nice to her.” He couldn’t just not say anything. He had faced his sins, had dealt with his past actions, but they still made him uncomfortable to think about. He knew Sakura would heal him and forgive him, but he wished there was nothing to apologize for. 

Adult Sakura gushed over Sasuke’s youngest form, “You were just so cute!” It was amazing seeing his face totally unobstructed by his hair; she had to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks. At the time, being twelve years old felt like being a total grown up, but they were just child soldiers. They had already endured many storms by that point, Sakura could see it in the careful mask on Sasuke’s face and the way her youngest self nervously played with the choppy ends of her hair. 

_Are we really going to be this annoying as adults?_ Genin Sasuke thought.

He responded with a stiff but polite, “It’s nice to meet you.” It’s not like he could change his future anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to be nice. 

With stars in her eyes, young Sakura turned to Sasuke, “Should we just start dating now?” It wouldn’t hurt to get a head start. In fact, it would be _fantastic._ Marriage? With Sasuke-kun? Sign her up, cha!

He wondered what caused all the hurt in teenage Sakura’s voice when she said softly, “It’s nice that we can all be together like this.” 

His teenage self didn’t say a word. 


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn’t see him, but he could see everything. Once carefree and innocent, her long pink hair flitted in the wind as Sasuke watched from a distance. She had to go through a lot because of him. 

He watches as his younger self lays incapcitated while Sakura fights her very hardest to defend her teammates in the Forest of Death. The anger he felt upon waking up and seeing her battered and bruised was more than justified. She only ever tried to help him, but he couldn’t even let himself lean on her for too long. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was in the past. She had forgiven him. 

When he opened his eyes, now the mismatched colors he had grown used to, he was faced with pale morning light shining on a petite figure. Sakura’s eyes blinked open and took in her surroundings. She was alone and the hard bench made her body ache. And like any normal kid, she started to cry. 

Sasuke missed her so much he thought his chest would split open. Would ‘ _ I’m sorry’ _ ever be enough? 

As everything sped up, he was shown the way she picked herself up and got to work. He watched her rigorous training with Tsunade, her first time cracking the ground open, her first time sealing a wound up. His admiration for her grew; he had only seen the results, but he knew she never skipped out on hard work. 

Next, she is continuing with a cautious life in the village after he has left for his journey. He sees her glances out the window, to the door, towards the village gates. Always so lovely, he remembers how hard it had been to leave her again. But he came back ready to be better to her, and it was worth it.

Time slows again and shuffles through the years. Time travel must have done a number on him, because he finds himself following her a little more pointedly. He just misses his wife so much, he misses all the things he missed out on with her, and is she okay?

Obviously, yes, because he knows her now as a hero, the greatest medic and kunoichi, his wife and the mother of his child. Even though Sakura’s training with Tsunade was justified, structured,  _ necessary, _ he wanted so badly to take the hits for her. 

He tries to justify the observation as making up for lost time, this is his wife, it’s not like he’s doing anything to mess with history. 

But then when he sees her staring wistfully at the moon before collapsing onto her bed in exhaustion, he decides the past is best left in the past. He needs to go home to the current Sakura because he owes her to at least be in the same timeline. He owes her his time and his presence. She was waiting for him and he couldn't wait to go home. 

* * *

Sakura thinks it’s genjutsu at first, but the perspective is unlimited and she realizes she’s passing through time itself, seeing everything. 

She sighs when she sees Sasuke linger for a moment after knocking her out. He had placed her on the bench so carefully, then marched resolutely out of the village. His burden was too heavy. His stride held too much purpose.

The days flip back even further and she immediately knows it’s the night of the massacre. Her heart breaks cleanly in two, then into a million little pieces. His pain is so clear. 

Another step back and she sees his happy days with Itachi and his mother and even the few times his father didn’t put him down. The innocence in his eyes was something she had only seen matched in their daughter’s eyes. To have had all of this and then have it be ripped away from you by the person you love most — well it’s no wonder he lashed out at their team’s efforts to get close to him. 

His training with Orochimaru leaves her sad. Yes, his teacher was disgusting and strange and cruel, but she knows where Sasuke’s desire for power came from, and it just weighs down his pursuits with deep sadness. 

During his travels with Team Taka, she feels a little bad for Karin. Her feelings for Sasuke weren’t hidden and Sakura knows —  _ sees —  _ how Sasuke could be. She’s glad he wasn’t alone even if he felt like he had no one to turn to. 

The way he was manipulated and deceived by so many gave her whiplash. She felt the way his chakra and emotions were flung into chaos by each new event, each piece of information. It had taken a lot to pull him from that pit of darkness. 

He looks handsome during his solo travels and it warms her heart to see him linger by the sakura blossoms. Her 19 year old self would have been giddy to see just how often he thought about her. 

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. This had been illuminating, but she knew her husband even before seeing all of this. She wanted to go back to him, to their cozy home, and talk with him. The gentle husband that only she knew was at home, and she couldn’t keep him waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> quite literally cherry blossom thunder crash 
> 
> Not posting for the next few days for various reasons. Black lives matter.


End file.
